


Deception

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Prostitution, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Deception

Severus knew what he wanted. Fortunately, as a regular, the madam knew what he wanted as well. The dark-haired boy was of age but only just. 

Perfect.

The youth fell to his knees and Severus shoved his thick cock in without preamble. It was a shame this one wasn't innocent as the _other_. The wicked look in the prostitute's eyes was all wrong.

Pulling out, he pushed the boy onto his hands and knees, and took him roughly. 

Once he'd filled him—twice—Severus headed back to the castle.

"Thank you," Potter said softly to the madam as he left.

~*~

"Headmaster," Potter said, inclining his head as he sat down to breakfast at the Head table.

"Professor Potter." Severus's cock stirred, thinking of all the things he'd like to do to Potter himself rather than a poor look alike. 

The usual chatter filled the Great Hall but Severus was too distracted—too _hard_ —to eavesdrop on any of the conversations going on around him. 

Once he'd pushed enough food around on his plate, he pushed his chair back, desperate to get back to his chambers.

Unfortunately Potter stood at the same time, blocking his path.

"If you would excuse me."

~*~

"Actually, I wanted to speak with you." Severus normally could read Potter's expression but he was puzzled. He didn’t like that at all.

"I was just on my way to my chambers, Potter." Severus walked by but Potter soon fell into step beside him.

"I'll walk with you."

"That won't be necessary, Professor." He wished desperately that Potter would go away. Unfortunately nothing to do with Potter ever went his way. 

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." Severus stood stock still.

"Last night? Was there an incident in the castle of which I am unaware?" 

Potter smiled.

~*~

"I think we should talk in your office, _Severus_ ," Potter said, eyes bright. Not trusting himself to speak until Potter explained himself, Severus turned and led the way to his office.

Settling into the oversized chair behind his desk, Severus was on safer ground again. "I'm a busy man, Potter. Out with it."

"I know where you were last night." Potter sounded calm, almost bored. "In fact, I know you go there every other week and who you see."

Heart pounding in his chest, Severus replied coolly, not wanting to give anything away. "You'll have to do better than that."

~*~

Potter leaned forward. "I know that you, Severus Snape, are a regular at the brothel behind the Hog's Head." Severus opened his mouth to interrupt but Potter raised his voice as he continued. "I know you also ask for a certain young man and I doubt you want me to go over the particulars."

Severus held his head high. "What do you want then, Potter? A pay rise? Galleons from my personal vault?"

"No, Severus." Potter shook his head, suddenly more boyish again. "I'd like you to know that it was me you were fucking for the past three months."

~*~

Severus stared at the back of the door long after Potter walked through it without another word. He had no idea whether what Potter said was true or why he would claim such a thing. To embarrass him? But Potter would be just as humiliated if he told anyone else.

He had no idea how long he sat there before the Floo flashed and a scroll popped out on the hearth.

" _Accio._ " Severus caught the scroll in his hand, heart filling with dread. 

Was Potter going to report his activities at the brothel, insist on his resignation, tender his own?

~*~

_Severus,_

_I tried to go about this like a Slytherin but unfortunately I don't have it in me to continue the charade._

_I wanted you but you wouldn't give me the time of day. I followed you and when I realised what you were doing, I had no trouble paying off the madam._

_What I did was inappropriate behaviour for a professor at Hogwarts._

_I'd like to say I regret it but I don't._

_Yours,  
Harry _

Severus immediately scratched out a reply and sent it back through the Floo.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at his door.

~*~

"Why should I believe you?" Severus asked even as _Harry_ was removing his robes.

"If I had wanted to hurt you, I'd have given the information to _the Daily Prophet_. Simple as that." Harry slipped off his shoes and socks, then began working on his shirt and trousers. Severus watched hungrily, making no progress at all in undressing himself.

Harry hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and slid them off then dropped to his knees. 

"This is how you want me, right?" Looking into those green eyes, Severus shook his head. 

"That's not how I want _you_."

~*~

Harry blinked at him and Severus helped him stand.

"I thought—" Harry started but Severus covered his mouth with his lips. Harry reached inside his robes as they kissed, wrapping his hand around Severus's length.

"God, Harry," Severus gasped and ran his hands down Harry's back to his arse, pulling him close. "I never thought…."

"For such a smart man, you miss a lot." The corner of Harry's lips curled into a smirk and Severus kissed it away.

When they finally made it to the bed, Harry got on his hands and knees.

"No. I want to see you."

~*~

Severus took his time preparing Harry, wincing as he recalled how rough he'd been before.

"I won't break, Severus," Harry said, tucking a strand of hair behind Severus's ear. Removing his fingers from Harry's arse, he slicked his cock. Harry reached behind his knees and pulled his legs back. Severus braced himself with one hand and guided himself inside with the other. 

"Oh," Harry gasped. Severus felt him pushing back, pulling Severus deep inside him.

Harry squeezed around him and Severus was lost. He thrust harder, rolling his hips, and stroking Harry's cock, desperate to bring him pleasure this time.

~*~

Severus kissed and licked Harry's neck and chest, memorising the scent of him, the sounds he made when Severus grazed his prostate.

When Harry's breathing hitched, Severus moved his hand faster, fucked him harder still.

"Look at me," Harry whispered into Severus's hair and Severus looked up into those brilliant green eyes. He didn't need Legilimency to know how Harry felt about him. 

Smashing their lips together, Severus snapped his hips and didn't stop moving until they were both sticky and spent.

"You should have said something." 

"I never would have."

Harry ran his hand down Severus's side. "I know."


End file.
